


Happy Birthday, Trashmouth!

by 10nora



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh/Mike Hanlon, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, i love my losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10nora/pseuds/10nora
Summary: They’re all sitting with paper party hats Beverly must have forced them to wear and Richie loves it, he loves it so much that he doesn’t even want to pick on them for how dumb they look.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 21





	Happy Birthday, Trashmouth!

**Author's Note:**

> I found out like thirty minutes ago that it's my favourite comfort character's birthday today on march seventh???? WHY WAS I NOT AWARE?? HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICHIE!!!
> 
> anyway, here's some birthday fluff <3 also reddie cuteness because yes :)

Richie loves his friends.

As he comes down the ladder into the clubhouse, the Losers shout “surprise!”

He grins at them all, pushing his glasses up his nose, and takes in the lovely setup they must’ve arranged rather quickly because he’d been here this morning and there wasn’t a shit load of balloons and a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner hanging from the dirt ceiling.

There’s a cake in the centre of the half circle the other Losers have got going with green writing on it saying, ‘Happy Birthday, Trashmouth!’

They’re all sitting with paper party hats Beverly must have forced them to wear and Richie loves it, he loves it so much that he doesn’t even want to pick on them for how dumb they look. Mike hands him one of his own, and he puts it on his head without hesitation, the band smacking the skin of the underneath of his chin with a light sting.

They sing happy birthday and it’s cheesy, but it feels like home.

Richie manages to smile even wider when Stan starts handing around paper plates and colourful napkins as Bill hands Richie a plastic butterknife to cut the cake.

He slices through the vanilla icing to reveal a chocolate inside and Richie finds himself wondering if they’ll ever get too old for this because they’re sixteen and seventeen-year-olds in an underground bunker decked out with band and movie posters and books and board games.

It almost feels like they’ll never really grow up, and Richie's okay with that.

Richie flings a spoonful of cake at Stan with a smirk, narrowly dodging the counterattack.

This sets off a food war between all of the Losers, even Eddie, but not without shrieking, “hey! Do you know how unsanitary this is?! Stop targeting me, Richie!”

After the cake is done, they’re all seated comfortably with food-stained clothing in their respective spots; Stan on Bill’s lap as he rants about the birds he saw earlier on in the day, Ben on the floor with his head in Beverly’s lap as she lays her own on Mike’s stomach, and Richie and Eddie curled together in the hammock.

“Thanks for today,” Richie says because he’s feeling sentimental. He even gives Eddie a sweet kiss on the lips, tasting the remnants of sugary icing from before.

“Don’t thank me, it was mostly Ben and Stan who planned it.”

“Thanks, Staniel! Thanks, Benny!” He shouts, startling everyone in the clubhouse and earning himself a smack on the chest from Eddie.

Stan glares at him from across the room, gripping Bill’s shirt, while Ben gives him a small smile and a thumbs up.

“You’re so loud.” Eddie groans, burying his face in the junction between Richie’s neck and shoulder.

Richie chuckles, patting him on the back a couple times. “Funny, I can say the same thing about your mom when we—”

“Don’t you dare finish that fucking sentence.”

“Aww, Spagheddie. You’re not jealous of your own mother, are you?”

“Oh my fucking god, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”

“Don’t worry, Eddiekins, you give way better head—”

Eddie silences him this time with a kiss that’s almost filthy. When he pulls away, Richie’s staring at him with wide eyes through the thick lenses of his glasses, cheeks flushed.

“Good to know the Trashmouth has an off-switch.” Eddie says with a shit-eating grin, giving him a light peck on the cheek before settling back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed x


End file.
